College Day's and Current Happenings
by SherlockSmile
Summary: Abby wakes up in a unfamiliar house, her memory only snipets of the past few days. Memories of college day's with Henry and the others occur. Why did Henry believe Abby loved him back? He had witnessed it.Abby/Henry.


**A/N: **_Don't you just love Fan-Fiction? I thought I was alone in my little fantasy for Henry and Abby to be together. I was proved highly wrong. Anyway Enjoy!_

* * *

She stayed in the room, still cocooned in the silk sheets; hiding herself in their warmth. Her mind was racing with flashing images of friends and family rushed together in a hazy slide-show, her dad, Henry and Jimmy most apparant. She tried to get her thoughts together, to try and work out what the was going on; her memory just came up blank.

Henry paced slowly around the kitchen, his hand rubbing his eyes in attempt to fully awaken himself. While Abby slept for almost 3 days straight, he couldn't blink an eye, too concerned for her well-being. He was also nervous, very nervous. She wasn't meant to find out the way she did, the plan had gone wrong. _The control-freak didn't forsee that, did he? _He taunted to himself. If Henry had it his way, she wouldn't have found out at all. He wasn't foolish, he knew what he did was a far out-cry from normal. Although he wasn't ashamed of what he had done, he regretted seeing Abby in pain. He regretted Abby having to see her father die that way. Abby's pain was his pain.

Abby groaned in frustration. She had no incline to where she was or what was going on. The last distant memory she had was _Henry killing Wakefield?_ Then after that everthing went black and blurry. _Henry..._ Her upper body rose frantically, _Did Wakefield kill him? Wakefield killed him!_She raked her hand through her knotted hair, and made an attempt at leaving the safe harbour of the bed. Her breathing halted as she could feel a frosty sensation attack every bit of naked flesh, she looked down to see she was only in her bra and panties. She was numb now. The realisation of knowing little of what was happening was all too real, all too terrifying. She exhaled a little, seeing clothes on top of a chest of drawers.

He could hear footsteps; her quiet, soft footsteps creaking along the upstiars floorboards. Henry's breathing accelarated, his head weighing nothing. The anticaption was the worst of it, knowing her accusing eyes would look upon him, knowing that he could not refuse to answer to those eyes, _her eyes..._But the excitement, the rush. Knowing that he and Abby could now start a new life together, both be finally happy. No secrets.

Abby was dressed. She looked upon herself in the mirror, her hair frizzy and matted. And her pale, frail face highlighted with purple circles under her eyes. "Ugh," was all she could groggily mumble. She made her way slowly to the wooden door, hoping to face whatever music was on the other side. Abby grasped the handle, twisting it roughly, waiting for it to adjust to her plea to get out. It didn't accept.

"Hello?" She yelled to the air, still yanking the door.

Henry froze. He didn't expect her to speak, not for a while anyway. Abby usually dealt with bad scenarios in silence, cutting of everyone around her, sinking deep into her own black hole. But here she was calling out for him. He shook his head and smiled deeply. This was an unexpected, but highly approved adjustment to the plan.

"Hello? Anyone here!" Abby shouted more loudly, her out-stretched hand banging on the door. She pressed her ear to it, hearing approaching footsteps on the stairs. Her heart slowed beats, every second passed by killed her. She didn't know what to expect. The key clicked in the lock, the noise echoing throughout the house. Henry breathed in, opening the door.

"Henry!" Abby exlaimed, throwing her arms around him. The releive poured through her as she realised it wasen't some murdering, sociopath. It was indeed the face she knew and trusted so well; Her best-friend Henry. She melted into him fully, her head resting against his clothed chest. She never felt more safer in her life.

He was speechless. No letters could he find to make a proper word. Even Henry knew this wasn't the sort of reaction she should be having. Far from it. But that wasn't important to him at the moment. Here she was wrapped around him, pressed tightly against him with ease. He indulged in her warm embrace, her musky yet minty smell captivating him. He didn't want to let her go, he didn't think he could.

She comforted herself in his steel grip, knowing that at-least one person she truly cared about hadn't been killed by Wakefield. She looked at Henry fully now, his signature grin fully visible.

"Thankgod I thought Wakefield... got you. Did you... did you kill him?" She said with unease, she didn't want another loved one lying to her about him being dead.

_What?_ He was confused, was she in denial? Then it came to him; _She hurt her head..._

"What do you remember?" He asked sternly, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Er... Wakefield, me and you. You came towards me with a knife, I thought you were going to kill me-" He stopped her there. Even hearing about him hurting her in any sort of malicious way made his skin crawl, "But you shoved me out the way, you stabbed Wakefield?" Abby questioned. She didn't trust her own memory, it was only snippets that she could seem to recall.

Henry had a mixture of feelings; dispare knowing that everything was a secret again. Relieve knowing that he could approach her with his emotions in a better way than before. And frustaration that all he worked for was back to the start.

"Henry, what's going on?" Asked Abby, staring nervously at the surroundings of this house. It was beautifully hallow and colourless, while comforting. Henry swallowed, his eyes watery.

"There all dead. Wakefield got Trish... he got Jimmy. He got them all." Henry muttered. Even saying Jimmy's name bung up an invisible snarl deep within him. Jimmy had always possessed Abby's heart. Every time he visited LA, Abby would always ask about if Henry had any news on him. So he disposed of him in the church, his body burned before his eyes. Abby's heart dropped, her ears refusing to absorb the information Henry supplied. He died saving her from Wakefield. He sacrificed himself for her. Her kneels buckled, thudding her to the floor.

"Why didn't they find us?" Abby whispered distantly. She was sitting slumped against a wall, Henry standing at the opposite side of her. No emotion brushed his face, but his eyes; his chocolate, brown eyes bored into Abby, full of mysterious emotion.

"The helicopter passed us. You were running and shouting after it, that's when you fell." Henry silently cringed as the memory of him pulling her to the ground. "I carried you to the nearest place; this house. I then went to get food and clothes, I didn't know what to do." He pressed his hands to his face, exhaling deeply. He wanted Abby to know, he wanted her to know so much for his love towards her. The frustration was killing him deeply. He knew Abby was capable of loving him more than a friend. He had witnessed it.

* * *

_"_I'm not moving from my bed again, she'll just need to sleep in it with me." Sully chimed. Henry was tidying the dorm room, eager for Abby's rare appearance to his collage.

"Dude, have some respect?" Danny said towards Sully, throwing a pillow at him.

"Ouch!" Sully yelled, jumping of his bed, approaching Danny. Henry quickly stood in between the both of them, his out-stretched hands latching onto both of there torso's, separating them.

"Guy's just help me tidy. It's intimidating enough having 3 guy's in one room without it looking a total mess." He ordered, "Plus, I don't think Jimmy would be to happy to hear his girlfriends in the same bed as you." He sighed. Jimmy; Abby's new boyfriend who she was falling fastly for. It filled him with heated anger just hearing his name when it rolled of her tongue.

"Sure, sure. But if she comes onto me... I can't stop her." Sully shrugged innocently while Danny rolled his eyes; "Yeah... thats likely." Henry liked Sully, a lot. But the thought of him and Abby infuriated him. Sully had that confidence Henry would never have with Abby. He loved Abby. He loved her so much it overwhelmed him, even scared him. As far back as he could remember she was a magnet that drew him in instantly. Love at first sight. But it never worked out they way he wanted. He didn't know how to approach her with these feelings, especially when she referred him as her 'older brother.'

"Why's Trish not coming?" Danny asked while fluffing pillows and hiding beer glasses under the beds. Henry also loved Trish, but not enough to fully commit to their relationship. She was the rebound to the relationship he never had with Abby.

"Yeah, whys hottie number two not coming?" Yelled Sully from the bathroom, cleaning the mirror while fixing his hair.

"Her holiday isn't until next week. She's not aloud to visit." Replied Henry, faking sadness.

"I'm so sorry about this." Henry said nervousily, rubbing the back of his neck. The dorm room was full of drunken students recking the place. Sully carelessly thought it would be a good idea to have a party while Henry went out to get Abby.

"Honestly it's fine." Abby laughed, "I guess it could be fun." She said, drinking the last of a once full bottle of beer. Henry was bitter-sweet about her getting drunk. She would always get drunk with Henry there, mostly because he was old enough to supply it too her, and always after her parents had an argument. She would act differently; more comfortable around guys, more free. She would let Henry get closer to her than usual, they sometimes even crashed in the same bed.

**3 hours, 12 cans, 6 falls later.**

"She can be such a bitch you know? I think she hates you. She went cra-zy when I told her I was coming to see you." Abby sloshed, waving the can around in her hand. They both sat in the hall outside his dorm, it was pitch black and cold. But he liked the alone time with Abby, even if she was on one of 'those' rants.

"She hate's me? Nah... Everyone loves me." Henry mocked. He was equally drunk, seeing two shadowed Abby's.

"Exactly." She declared, smashing the can into Henry's in declaration.

"Do _you_ love me?" Henry sheepishly asked, his stare intent. Abby questioned this statement, how could he ask that? He was the only person she trusted, well apart from Jimmy.

"Of course." She replied, smiling deeply at his blacked-out face. That's all he needed to hear. Henry's lips met Abby's steadily, he leaned his whole frame over her body, till she lay flat on the carpeted ground and him placed carefully on-top of her. His lips hesitated on hers, waiting for permission for her to accept the sudden proposal. She cautiously agreed. She was kissing him back, letting him control situation. Even more bizarrely she wasn't stopping him. His hands massaged indulgently at her hips before he wrapped them around her back, pushing her chest to his. Everything about Henry was on fire, set alight with intense desire He'd had only fantasised about. She was responding to his touch, his kiss. It sent her yearning for more of him, to be closer . To be intimate. He'd always imagined their first kiss to be gentle and soft, yet everything about there lips meeting was lustful and urgent. He moved his mouth, tracing her neck with feverish kisses, hand now tangled in her both were caught up in the heat, the craving to be closer. She coiled both her hands in his hair, bringing his mouth back up to her lips, now swollen and extremely moist.

"Dude, check. This. Out!" Came a familiar voice behind Henry. Henry saw a gleam of light enter the darkened hall. He groaned, forcing himself to leave her lips. Henry rolled of Abby, resting his elbows on the floor and narrowing his eyes at the figure who stood leaned against the door.

"Well, well, well," Said Sully, shaking his head. "This I was not expecting." Henry sighed, lying back fully on the ground, rubbing his face. He could see Abby struggling to get up. Sully's outstretched his hand and Abby clasped it, pulling herself to a stand. She stumbled into the dorm room without saying a word. The best moment of his life lasted only a few minutes, but It was worth it. It was worth getting caught. He hesitantly stood up, facing a grinning Sully.

"Henry! You player! Tell me what just happened?" Asked an intrigued Sully, grouling for details.

"I... I don't know." He couldn't hide the boyish smile that reached his eyes. His finger grazed his lips, he could still feel her mouth moving with his.

**3 hours, 2 coffees, no Abby.**

The party finished; everyone had left. Henry starred mindlessly at the muted TV, reliving the events of what happened 3 hours ago. She had kissed him back. She implied she loved him. She was about to- Stupid Sully! Abby had locked herself in the bathroom, refusing to talk to Henry as he had pleaded at the other side of the door. He was tired. Very tired. But he refused to go to sleep without seeing if Abby was OK, to see how she felt about him. "Abby, babes, I really need to pee. Badly. Please let me in." Sully begged. He was banging at the bathroom door Jumping up and down, hovering his hands over the front of his jeans. "...Will you let me sleep in your bed?" Mumbled Abby from inside the compact room.

"Sure! Deal!" Sully heard shuffling from inside, then the clunk of the lock. Abby swiftly passed him, hurriedly making her way to Sully's bed. Henry jumped of the Sofa as soon as he saw Abby rush by him, he gently clasped her arm, making her shift gaze towards him.

"Can we talk? Please, Abby?" He pleaded, his chestnut eyes craving for a reply.

The worst part of it? It didn't feel wrong. Abby's mind implored itself to come up with a logical excuse to why she kissed him back. None surficed. He was like a brother to her, her comfort, nothing more. But when they kissed, it was unlike nothing she'd felt before. Everything clicked into a perfect place. It felt right. She thought about Henry; His illuminating smile, his eyes filled with the sweetest sadness, his Delicious, moistened lips. I'm drunk, it's the alchohal...

She shook her head, shrugging off his grip. Abby was embarrassed. She talked to Henry about everything, even the intimate details of her relationship with Jimmy. But talking about what just happened, made her checks glow red and her mouth go dry. She staggered the short pace of the room to the Sully's space, Henry overlooking her steps. Abby crawled into the bed, still fully dressed. She could still sense Henry's hurt stare piercing in her direction as he came over and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Do you have any pjamas?" He asked quietly, as she faced the direction opposite of him.

"No." She muttered, sinking her face more deeply into the covers. He softly laughed, folding his t-shirt over his head. "Take it."

She exhaled turning around, only to see his naked torso next to her. He had muscular build, even with his slim physic she thought distantly. She had the simple urge to touch him, brush her fingers along the patterns of his chest, but she immediately disregarded that new thought, warning herself of what could happen if she did. She grabbed the grey simple t-shirt, pulling herself out of the bed. Henry twisted himself to face the other way as she got dressed behind him. Curiosity pulled every inch of him to look over his shoulder, interested to see what she looked like naked. He was 18 years old and the potential love of his life was undressing behind him, while he looked straight ahead pretending to be disinterested. It tortured him.

Abby finished transferring into Henry's T-shirt. Hopping into bed she felt content; the awkwardness was almost translucent, replaced by Abby's guilt for Jimmy. Henry fell onto the bed, folding his hands behind his rested head. Abby didn't seem to object to him lying in such close proximity. She was under the sheets while he lay on top of them, his body freezing, The both stared inattentive towards the ceiling.

"Trish..." Abby said, breaking the silence.

"Jimmy..." Henry replied.

With that, they both closed there eyes. Abby regretting the events while silently pondering over the aspect of her and Henry. Henry still relishing in delight at the occurrence.

* * *

"We need to get off this island. Henry, we need to leave!" Abby cried, standing up and making her way downstairs. _Mum, Dad! Jimmy... Everyone!_ The pain ached deep down, swallowing hard at all happiness she ever hard. Henry was the only one left. The only one.

_NO! _he screamed furiously in his head_. _Everything he had worked for, everything he had perfected for his and Abby's life was crumbling fastly, and deep down he knew there was nothing he could do to mend it. Revealing what he truly was? It would take time. Time that was swiftly running out.

* * *

**A/N: **_So what do you think? Good, bad, plainly terrible? Please review, I really want to continue this story, and I hope you all do too._

_Note; OH, and who would have thought adorkable accountant Henry Grubstick could be capable of such murder? Christopher is smokin' hot._


End file.
